Life Being a Daddy 2
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Sequel to Life being a Daddy. Kagome is back from the feudal era and now Tony has to deal with the fact that his little girl is now a beautiful teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Tony sat in the meeting, board out of his mind when suddenly JARVIS rang on his phone. He checked it out and then a wide smile spread on his face and quickly stood up.

"Sorry everyone, but I have an emergency to take care of." He said

He left and Pepper went after him to scowl him.

"Tony, what on earth…" Pepper said but was cut off

"JARVIS picked up energy force at the Shrine. One that hasn't happen since a year ago." Tony smiled

Pepper finally got what he was saying and she smiled.

"She back?" She said

"She back." He said

She squealed in joy and hugged him before they both headed out. Tony then called Soutas' school to get him out early so they all could go to Japan. When they picked him up he was jumping with joy after hearing that his sister was returning. They headed to Tony's private jet and took off.

It didn't take long for them to reach Japan and once they had landed they hurried to the shrine house. When they reached up the stairs Kilalas ears perked up and jumped off Soutas' shoulders and hurried to the well house. Tony head perked up when he a familiar laughter that came in the well house.

"It's good to see you too Kilala."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

The moment Kagome walked out of Well shed she was almost knocked down by her little brother which made Kilala jump on Ichiro's shoulder. Ichiro himself couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. It was nice to be back.

"Big sister your back!" Souta smiled "What was it like there? Did you learn any new tricks? Did you bring me anything?"

"Whoa, whoa champ one question at a time." Tony said "Welcome back princess."

"Hi Daddy." She smiled and hugged

"Missed you princess." He whispered as he tighten his grip

She then let go so she could hug Pepper but Tony didn't let her go just yet. A minute or two passed by and he still hasn't let her go yet.

"Ah…daddy…you can let go now." She said

He didn't listen.

"Tony." Pepper said

Still he didn't let go.

"Daddy." Souta said as was pulling on his jacket trying to get him to move. "You're hogging Kagome."

"Okay, Ichiro, a little help here." She said

It took a little struggle but Ichiro finally got Tony off her and Tony just glared at the dog demon boy. But when he saw Kagome hugging Pepper his frown turned to a small smile.

"I still don't like you kid but thank you for keeping Kagome safe for me." Tony said

Ichiro smiled

"So does that mean that I have your approval in dating your daughter?" Ichiro asked

"Over my dead body kid." Tony glared

.

.

.

 **A/N: A couple more chapters and I'll start doing the Avengers: age of Ultron. Just a little heads up there may be some X-men too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

He was up to something. Kagome knew when her father was up to something when he shouldn't. It was her 16th birthday today and he said that it was just a simple dinner party with the family. Ichiro still being here was her first clue and another thing was that her father never did anything that's formal, simple or other words normal, especially if it's a party. It just wasn't him at all.

Happy had reached Starks tower and opened the door for them. They all went inside the building and into the elevator.

"Okay daddy, what did you do?" Kagome finally asked

"I have done nothing princess." Tony said with an innocent look

Kagome raised brow at this act and can sense that he was lying.

"Mom?" She asked Pepper

She said nothing and looked the other way.

"Souta?" She asked

Souta smiled and tried to keep his mouth shut. She smirked knowing that she got him.

"Come on Souta, what did daddy planned?" She asked

Tony was behind her making signals to his son to not say anything. Souta almost did until the elevator doors opened and Souta ran out of there.

"Why is it so dark?" Kagome asked

"Huh, that's weird. JARVIS, lights please." Tony said

"Yes sir." JAVRIS said

"Surprise!"

When the lights turned on everyone that she knew was in the room. To her friends from her school and archery class, to the Avengers and Sesshomaru's team and family. She looked at her father he just smirked.

"What? As much as you can see this is as simple as I can be." Tony said

Sadly that true, this is as simple as Tony can get. But secretly she did loved the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

After taking a nice hot shower and changing into her party clothes Kagome went downstairs to the party. It was nice being back in the modern world and see everyone again. She was looking for her father and saw him talking to uncle Bruce and uncle James. She was about to walk over to them until someone bumped into her.

"Sorry about that." A voice said

Kagome looked up and she saw recognized who he was.

"Peter? Peter Parker? Oh my god its been a long time." Kagome smiled and hugged him

Peter was two years older than her but they were great friends since they had science together.

"It's great seeing you too Kagome. You've really grown." Peter said with a blush "Well not by height since I'm still taller than you."

She playfully punched him on the shoulder with a glare.

"Hey just because I'm little doesn't mean I can't kick your butt." She smirked and then notice something different about his aura. "You seem different somehow."

"Well I don't wear glasses anymore." He said nervously

Oh he was hiding something and she couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Kagome."

She looked up and saw her father waving at her and jester her over.

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Peter. I hope you enjoy the party." She smiled and then left.

Peter smiled at her when he watched her left. He always had a crush on her but he always thought that she was too good for him.

"Who was the boy that you were talking to Kagome?" Tony asked

"That's Peter Parker. He's my friend from science class." She said

Tony glared at the boy when he saw him smiling and blushing at Kagome. James and Bruce saw the look on Tony's face and they had to hold back a laugh.

"I think this year you're going to an all-girl school." Tony said

"Daddy." She scowled


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

"Daddy where you taking me?" Kagome laughed since she was blind folded

"It's a surprise pumpkin." Tony smiled

He lead her down to his lab and knew his little girl was going to love his gift. He place her in the middle of the room and took off the blind fold.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." He smiled

When she was able to see again she gasped at the new Iron suit that was blue and silver and looked to be her size.

"It took me a while to make it your style. Plus I had to make sure your mom and S.H.E.I.L.D didn't find out about this." Tony said

"Oh my Kami, daddy." She squealed and hugged him "This is the best birthday gift ever."

"Knew that you'll love it. Way better than what Mr. Captain gift right." He said

"The motorcycle was cool but this is so awesome." She smiled "Can I take it for a test ride?"

"You bet. But let's make this interesting with a race." He smirked "Here to all the way to Paris. The loser has to buy the winner breakfast."

"Deal." She smirked and shook his hand

In the living room were some of the Avengers where talking with Pepper. It was when Natasha looked outside and saw Tony in his Iron Man suit and someone else in a female figure Iron suit. It didn't take her a second to figure out who it was since both of them were missing.

"It looks like Tony has been fixing a suit in secret for Kagome." She said

Pepper look outside with a horrified look and went to balcony to yell at him. But before she could say anything they flew away just in time.

"Someone is going to be in the dog house a month." Clint smirked


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

Two weeks has passed since Kagome came back from the past and now she was back to a normal life. Well…as normal as it could get with her dad being Iron Man and their house is the Avengers headquarters. Right now she was working on her science project with Peter, Ichiro, and Gwen. When Kagome told them about her time traveling day Peter has been excited about it and turned it to their science project.

"Okay I know time traveling is science and all that but he does know that most of that is because of magic right?" Ichiro whispered to Kagome as they were making the machine.

She was going to reply but suddenly a massive headache shot through her head and all their equipment started to shake a little.

"Whoa, Kagome are you okay?" Gwen asked in concern, unaware when things shake.

"Yeah, yeah…I think so." Kagome said calmly

"You know, Peter, maybe we should take a break, we've been working on this for five hours already. I think a lunch break would do us some good." Gwen said

"Yeah, I think your right. So where to?" Peter said

"My dad told me about this Chinese place close by." Kagome said as they packed and label everything.

"Ohh…that's sounds good. Peter you're paying." Gwen smiled

"What? Why?" Peter gawked

"Because you're the one that's been working us like slaves boy genius." Ichiro smirked and slapped him on the shoulder playfully

Peter groaned and walked out of their lab area with Gwen beside him trying not laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome?" Ichiro asked

"Yes Ichiro, I…I think I just need to something eat." Kagome said

Though in the back of her mind she was a little worried. The headaches started the day after she came back and they were getting worse and worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

Tony was working on a new suit in his lab alone when suddenly he heard Kagome screaming.

"Daddy!"

He jumped out of his seat and ran straight out of his lab. He bumped into Steve in the hallway since he heard it too and they both hurried to Kagome's room. Steve kicked down the door and when they enter the room Kagome was curled up on her bed, which was floating in the air, clutching her head in pain. Surrounding the bed were floating objects from her room along with fire and water circling her bed.

"I can't stop it daddy! It hurts so much! And the voices…they are so loud, I can't block them out!" She cried

"Don't worry princess I'm coming." Tony said

He tried walking in her room but a ring of fire went to attack him but Steve quickly pulled him away. They both tried to get to her but the water, fire and others object kept trying to blocked them away until Steve manage to get through and jump in the middle and grabbed her. Once she was on the ground everything dropped. Tony hurried over to her and held her protectively in his arms.

"It's okay princess, I got you." He whispered in her ears

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't know…" She said

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kagome, you hear me. It's going to be okay. Steve." Tony said and looked at Steve. "Not a word of this to Fury or anyone from S.H.E.I.L.D. Got it."

"I promise." Steve said

"Daddy, there's someone at the door." Kagome said


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

As the three headed to the lobby where the so called visitors were send to by JARVIS. In the lobby there were three people. A dark skin woman with short white hair, a Caucasian man with wild spikey hair and had a cigar in his mouth and another man who was older than the two, Caucasian, bald and was in a wheel chair. The older man turned his wheel chair around and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Stark, Kagome Stark and Mr. Rogers. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said "I am Charles Xavier's and these are my colleagues Ororo Munroe and…"

"Logan." Steve said in surprise at the wild hair man. "Is that really you?"

The hairy man looked at him with a raise brow in confusion.

"Do I know you bub?" Logan asked

Unable to control her powers she saw both him and Steve fighting in the Second World War together in Steve's memory.

"You two use to fight in the war together. Oops. Sorry Steve I didn't mean to…" Kagome said

"It's alright Kagome, you can't control it yet." Steve said with a kind smile

Tony glared at him for that but he pushed it aside and wondered what the X-men wanted.

"I assure you, Mr. Stark, that we mean no harm to you and your daughter. It was her powers that called out to me to come and help her." Charles said after reading his mind

"You can help me control it and…block the voices." Kagome said

"I know how you feel Kagome. It was a surprise and a challenge for me as well when it happened to me as a boy. Also, the headaches were a nightmare." Charles said and chuckled at his last sentence

That had made Kagome laugh a little too. She had heard of mutants before and always thought that it was unfair on how people treated them. Just because they have abilities that normal people don't have doesn't mean that they're a threat. But it seems that now people are starting to accept them little by little.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

After talking with the professor a little yesterday Kagome thought the x-men were able to help her with her powers. The next day Tony, Pepper, Kagome, Souta and even Steve went to the Xavier School to check the place out. The place was amazing and big that Tony and Pepper had to keep a close eye on Souta knowing that he had his father's curiosity and explore the place. Actually they were tempted to put a leash on him since he ran off a few times and found him in the bottom floor where they trained the X-men. Logan was the one that brought him back and it looked like he was getting a headache. Kagome had to stop herself from laughing when she saw that look on his face and felt a little sorry for him. Souta can be a hand at times when he's excited. As the professor continued giving them a tour Kagome wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that." She said

The guy that she bumped into was around eighteen or so, tall, with blue eyes and brown hair.

"No that was my fault." He said "You're new here, huh. I'm Joseph."

"Kagome. And I might be." She said shaking his hand "My dad hasn't really decided yet. He has a little hard time of letting me go."

"Kagome." Tony said

She looked over his shoulder and saw Tony standing in the hall waiting for her and glaring at the boy.

"Gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Joseph." She said

"Likewise." He smiled

When he saw Tony glare at him he quickly looked the other way and walked the other direction.

"Please tell me that the girl's dormitory is far away from boys'." Tony asked when they caught up with the group.

 **A/N: To those that don't know…Joseph is Magneto's clone. He'll be one of the boy's that takes an interest in Kagome. There will other x-men that she'll be friends with. I got a little confuse with the time difference so I not sure how old I should make Rouge, Kitty, Bobby and Piotr. But I won't have a Rouge/Bobby pairing. I always hated that part of the movie. Just saying.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

Kagome and Peter were working on their Time Machine project as Ichiro and Gwen were out getting lunch.

"Glad that you decided to stay Kagome." Peter smiled "Though I think going to a school with mutants would be cool."

"It is a great school but I would miss all my friends and family. But also I knew that my dad would hack into their cameras to make sure I'm away from boys." She said

Peter laughed but stops when Kagome had a serious look on her face.

"I'm not kidding, he would do that. He's doing that right now" She said and turned to the camera. "Right daddy."

"Just pretend I'm not here princess." Tony said in the speaker phone

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes at the camera and went back to work. Peter tried his best to not laugh.

"Beside after working out a schedule I could still go there to help control my powers." She said

"Do you think the mutant gene activated now because your priestess powers are evolving?" Peter asked

"The Professor believes that the Shikon Jewel could have been sealing them when it was in me." She said

"That would make sense. When the Jewel was taken out of your hip strange stuff started happening every now and then. Every time you were mad the water would exploded in the hot spring or the ground would shake." Ichiro said as he and Gwen came in with three pizzas. "So how close are we with the machine?"

Before Peter or Kagome could say anything something sparked out of the machine, scaring everyone, and a few things fell apart.

"I can fix that." Peter said hurrying to the machine


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

After Tony and the rest of the Avengers headed to Sokovia, Eastern Europe for a mission Kagome drove her motorcycle to Xavier's Institute. For the past few days strange things have been happening in her sleep that she couldn't explain. She hoped that the Professor could help.

"Every night when I drift to sleep I see myself standing over my body, like I was some kind of ghost. Then this white glowing orb shows up and…and it's been teaching me. Teaching to do things I didn't I understand." Kagome said as she was sitting with Professor Xavier.

"What kind of things, Kagome?" He asked

"Some kind of magic or abilities I'm not sure. It showed me how to create portals to areas in the world, dimensions to different universes. Other spells with my priestess powers." She explained "I thought it was all a dream until dad woke me and there were two portals in my room. We're keeping it from S.H.E.I.L.D until I know how to control."

"I believe you are evolving Kagome. Faster than any mutant I've ever met at your age. I believe your priestess powers and mutant genes are starting to form itself into something greater." Xavier said

"The Phoenix." Kagome stated as they had this discussion before

Xavier nodded

"But when Jean had the Phoenix you said it couldn't be control. It was dark." Kagome said

"No, Kagome. You're not the same that Phoenix. I've saw something else. With Jean's I sensed it darkness and hate. Yours, this one, I sense light, calm and love. It even felt defended that I compare it to the Dark Phoenix." He chuckled "It told me that she wasn't like her sister and that she is stronger and wiser than her."

"So she's the opposite of the Dark Phoenix." Kagome said "The White Phoenix. Catchy. I think. So I guess we have a lot of training to do, right?"

"I believe so." He smiled


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own**

When Kagome returned home her father and the Avengers had just arrived. Though when she saw Tony she sensed something was clouding his mind. She tried talking to him but he kept assuring her that he was fine.

'What's he hiding?' She thought

Later that night Kagome was enjoying the party that Tony was having for Thor. Now that they had found Loki's scepter he could take it back home. Everyone seemed to be having fun and enjoying themselves. The fun part for Kagome was when saw her Uncle Bruce flirting with Natasha but failed. Everything seemed fine but something was off. Her senses were telling her that something bad was going to happen.

"But it's a trick." Clint said

"No, no, it's much more than that." Thor laughed

Kagome was sitting with her father and the gang as they had gathered around in the living room.

"Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power." Clint mocked in Thor voice and pointed to Thor's hammer. "Whatever, man! It's a trick."

Thor laughed

"Please, be my guest." Thor offered

Client took the bait but couldn't lift it. Then Tony tried and he couldn't. Not even with his iron man hand or James' help. Bruce tried and couldn't. Steve tried and only Kagome and Thor saw that it lifted a little. It was Natasha's turned but she passed.

"All right princess, your turn." Tony said "Let's see if you're worthy of the hammer."

Kagome smiled as she walked over to the hammer. She looked at Thor as saw that was a very nervous. She pulled and then….the lights when out. Then a pitch noise was heard in the darkness.

"Www-ort-hy."

When the lights came back on a broken down robot came limping in the room.

"No. How could any of you be worthy?" It said "You're all killers."

"Stark." Steve asked

"JARVIS." Tony called

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream." It said

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." Tony ordered JARVIS but he wasn't responding

"There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in…in…strings." It said "I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"JARVIS." Kagome muttered

"You killed someone?" Steve asked

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're face with ugly choices." It said

"Who send you?" Thor asked

" _I see a suit of armor around the world."_ It replayed Tony's voice

"Ultron." Bruce said


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own**

"In the flesh." Ultron said "Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready."

Kagome looked around and saw everyone getting ready for a fight.

"I'm on a mission." He said

"What mission?" Natasha asked

"Peace in our time." Ultron said

That's when the fight began as Tony's robots started to attack them. Everyone was able to defeat them and Thor mashed Ultron's body but they all knew he went somewhere else through the internet. At the lab Tony and Bruce explain that they created Ultron to save the world from other alien life since he didn't have faith in them. Kagome understood that her father was trying to protect the world but couldn't believe that he didn't have faith in the team. He was acting just like S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Are you mad at me too?" Tony asked

"I just wish you have told me or at least them." She said "Daddy, I knew something was bothering you and you told me it was nothing. If I didn't care that it was invading someone's privates' thoughts; I would have read your mind and see what was going on in your head. But I know that will be abusing my powers. You should have at least talked to the team instead of keeping this to yourself and Bruce. You guys are supposed to be a team. What you did just shows that you're still not team player. And because of that, there may be some trust issues now."

"I was trying to keep everyone safe." He said

"That's why the Avengers were created, dad. As are the X-Men. You don't have to carry to burden alone. All of us are here to help protect the world from harm. No matter if it's from mankind, mutants, demons or alien life forces." She said and hugged him

"I'm sorry princess." He said

"You have other sorry to say, daddy. Besides, you're just lucky that Souta is at a sleepover tonight. "She said "If he was here and mom found out…she would have killed you."

"True." Tony said


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own**

"What!? But I was the one that found him, how come I can't go?" Kagome said

She had used her powers to find Ultron and was able to get his location.

"Cause I said so young lady. I want you to stay here, where it's safe." Tony said as he and the other were about to leave.

"But dad…" Kagome said

"No buts young lady, that's an order." He said before enter the jet

1 hour later…

"You do know there might be some grounding for disobeying your father's orders right." Ichiro said

"Are you actually agreeing with my father for once?" Kagome asked

"No, just loving your rebellion side." He smirked

"Weather he likes it or not he needs our help. I can feel it." She said

"So how are we gonna get there?" He asked

Kagome made a portal to the Salvage Yard, African Coast right in her living room.

"Now that's cool." He smirked

They stepped in the portal that was right next to the Avengers Jet and it was empty.

"Do you hear that?" Ichiro asked when he heard a familiar roar.

"Uncle Bruce." Kagome said in worry

Ichiro was about to place her on his back but she told him that she needed to help the others as she could sense that they were out of it. So with his speed he helped her get inside the boat where the others were and raced back out to stop the Hulk.

"Hey, baby chick. Glad to see you here." Clint said as he was hold Natasha

"How did this happen?" She asked as she used priestess powers to cleanse Black Widows mind.

"A mutant. She able to brainwash them or something." Clint said

"I guess since you already done that she couldn't get to you." Kagome smiled

"That's right." Clint smiled

She finished with Natasha and went to help Thor and Steve. Once she was done she made a portal to city were the Hulk was.

"Not that's very interesting."

Before she could react everything went black. All she heard was the others yelling her name.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own**

When Kagome woke up she found herself in a cell. She was going to use her powers to get out but didn't want to give everything away. That's why she was here in the first place.

"I don't understand why you brought her here and alive. She is a Stark." A woman with a thick accent said

"She may Starks daughter but she has powers that can be useful." Ultron said

Kagome would have rolled her eyes at his comment but she noticed someone was by her cell. A young man with white hair stood next to her cell with his arms cross; trying to look intimidating. She mentally laughed in her head; she's seen worst from Sesshomaru. She stood up and crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"If you're trying to scare me you're going to need to try a lot harder than that." She said cockily

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I see you have your fathers' attitude. Do you his lust for destruction too?" He glared

"My father doesn't destroy; he tries to help people." Kagome said "I can sense a lot of hate from you towards him. But…there is also sadness. Why?"

He took out his wallet and showed her a photo of his family.

"My sister and I lost our parents in the bombings years back. Bombs that your father created. We were 10 years old. Having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in and the whole building starts coming apart. I grabbed my sister, roll under the bed, and the second shell hits." He said "But it doesn't go off. It just sits there in the rubble. Three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word. Stark. We were trapped for two days. So tell me, why should we not hate you for what your family has done to ours."

"My father had nothing to do with those bombings. He knew nothing about them. But I highly doubt you will believe me, no matter what I say." She said

She walked away from the cell door and sat down in a corner.

"I have seen from firsthand what vengeance will do to people. Trust me it's not worth it all the time." She said "It's just lead to more destruction than peace. The more we let hate control us the less we lose ourselves."

Pietro looked at her from a while before walking away. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own**

When a few days have passed Kagome had tried to make peace with the twins. She knew they weren't bad. They were hurt and let their rage and hate cloud their minds. Wanda didn't mind her. Kagome had let her look into her mind and saw the good in her. She couldn't believe after everything Kagome had face; she was still pure and filled with hope. Pietro will always guard the door and talk to her a little. He wanted to know what she meant from the last time they talked and she told him about the friends traveled with in the past. How they all wanted revenge for what Naraku had done to them; good, bad and death.

The next day Ultron had taken the three to U-Gin Genetics Research Lab in Seoul, Korea. Said that he had found what he was looking for. A live body to help him evolve into something better. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. She knew he was up to something. Wanda seemed to be thinking the same thing and they both looked into Ultron's new bodies mind. Just like Kagome thought; he wanted to destroy human kind.

"How could you?" Wanda asked with sadness

"How could I want?" Ultron asked

"You know what she talking about. We know what you are really planning on." Kagome said

"You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world." Wanda continued

"It will be better." Ultron said

"When everyone is dead?" Wanda stated

"That is not…the human race will have every opportunity to improve." Ultron said

"And if they don't?" Pietro asked

"Ask Noah." Ultron said

"Kagome is right. You are a madman." Wanda said

"There were more than a dozen extinction-level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And, believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room from the weak." Ultron said

"You are not a God. And this…body will never make you one." Kagome glare

While she was distracting him Wanda used her powers to release Helen from the scepters powers. Then Ultron sensed the Quinjet heading their way; meaning her the team was close by. When they were about to leave Helen stopped The Cradle from working and Ultron blasted her. Kagome would have saved her but Pietro quickly grabbed her and Wanda and speeded them out of there.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own…**

When they were able to get out alive, Pietro stopped at a local market area. Once he placed Kagome down she quickly tried to run back to the lab but they stopped her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Wanda called

"We have to stop him. If he transfer his mind into that body all hell will break loose." She said "You know this. You saw what he is planning."

She looked at them and saw hesitation in their eyes.

"You guys said that you wanted to be better than the Avengers. This is your chance prove yourself." She said "Not to be destroyers' like Ultron wanted but to save lives."

They looked at the T.V that was in one of the market stands. It was the News channel and it was showing the Avengers fighting Ultron's and his robots. The two siblings looked at each other and agreed.

They made it to the train where Steve was fighting Ultron. Using his speed Pietro slammed Ultron always from Steven and then Wanda used her powers to block him.

"Please, don't do this." Ultron said

"What choice do we have?" Wanda asked

He went to shoot Pietro but he quickly ducked down and Ultron took off. The blast from his attack knocked out the driver and now the train had no controller.

"Pietro, get everyone out of the way as fast as you can." Kagome ordered

Pietro nodded and did as she said.

"Wanda, I need you to help me stop the train." Kagome said

She nodded and both of them used their powers to stop the train. It too a while but they were able to stop it. They got off the train with everyone else and saw Pietro leaning against a pole. He looked like he was ready to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked

"I'm fine." He said "I just need to take a minute."

He ended up leaning against Kagome.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one." Steve said as he walked by them.

"Uncle Steve, not now." Kagome glared

"The Cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked

"Stark will take care of it." Steve said

"No he won't." She said

"You don't know what you're talking about." Steve glared "Stark is not crazy."

"He would do anything to make things right." Wanda explained

Trying to prove her wrong Steve tried calling Tony but he wasn't answering.

"Kami, no." Kagome whispered as she could read her fathers' mind right now.


End file.
